


I Am A Librarian

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the list on tumblr about all the AUs not written. Rimmer in glasses appealed to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Librarian

Rimmer settled his glasses comfortably on his nose before he scanned in the returned books. The overnight drop box had been full again, as it had been the past few weeks. The bad economy was good for the lending business, and he hummed to himself as he stacked the books on the return trolley. 

He started his rounds a few minutes early, in a good mood for once. He finally convinced his landlord to evict his neighbors for their unruly behaviour at all hours of the night. He didn't see how the fact that one of them drove their car through the garden, destroying the tomatoes, carrots, peppers and cucumbers, had anything to do with the decision. He'd made sure to document and submit in triplicate to the office, all their transgressions, and it was his organization and sharp observation skills that had led to their downfall. 

The rest of his day went swimmingly. He banned three ruffians for disrupting the other patrons in the 700 section. The uncouth hooligans had opened all the Renaissance art books and were making rude gestures to the classical figures. As he closed all the books and stacked them on the table, he heard a faint snigger. 

He glanced around, wrinkling his nose in distaste as his gaze fell to the man with his feet propped on the table. With his black leather jacket with the patches, the bandana tied around the arm, the tattered t-shirt, scruffy boots, and long hair, he was clearly an art student.

"Excuse me," he sniffed, "Please remove your boots from the table." 

He frowned as the man's brown eyes twinkled at him. "If I take off me boots, can I put my feet up?" 

Rimmer's frown deepened. A _Scouse_ , probably from the Liverpool School of Art and Design. "No, you may not," he hissed. "And please lower your voice. There are other patrons trying to study." 

Rimmer felt his blood pressure rise as the man made a jest of looking around the deserted area, then smirking at him. "Unless they're invisible, I'm not disturbing anyone." 

Reining in his natural instinct to simply toss the man out on his ear, he smiled thinly. "Thank you for your patronage. Good day." He turned and started shelving the art books to their proper place, rather than taking them to the front desk. He wanted to keep an eye on the disruptive guest, and was unsettled to find that the other man kept glancing at him. 

"Name's Lister," the other man stated as Rimmer was crouched down, checking that all the books were in order on the bottom shelf. 

"Beg pardon?" He turned, and Lister had his chin resting on his stacked fists on the table. 

A warm smile lit up his face. "My name. It's Dave Lister." 

Something clicked and Rimmer gasped. "You're the one with the horrible taste in movies." 

Lister chuckled. "So you know me, then." 

"I know you have two DVDs that are a month overdue," Rimmer groused and pulled a recessed book to line up properly with the others. 

"I do?" Lister's tone was clearly feigned surprise, and he didn't sound the least bit contrite. "Maybe you'd like to come back to mine and help me find them." 

Rimmer was so startled, he fell back on his ass. "What?" he screeched, then nervously looked around, afraid of being caught for breaking one of his own rules. A shadow fell over him; Lister standing in front of him, holding out his hand. Timidly, his face hot with embarrassment, he accepted the assist up. 

It wasn't until Lister refused to let his hand go that he became aware of the intensity of Lister's stare, and the warm pressure of his hand. "Come back to mine, please." 

Flustered, he blurted out, "But…you don't even know my name." 

Lister covered their hands with his other one, and Rimmer swallowed nervously. "I've been coming here for months just to watch you, Rimmer." Rimmer felt his heartrate speed up as Lister's fingers stroked the top of his hand, absolutely mesmerized by Lister's words. "I love watching your hands. I want to know what they feel like against my skin." 

He found himself nodding, then leaving in the middle if the day with a man he only knew the name of. When they got to Lister's flat, it screamed _Lister_ : half-finished paintings and take away cartons and lager cans and a very large, very comfortable bed that they tumbled into. 

Rimmer didn't _do_ this; he didn't agree to follow strange men home to have sex with them. But as Lister – Dave – sucked biting kisses onto his neck while whispering some of the filthiest, dirtiest porn in his ear, he found he not only loved it, he wanted to do it again, and as often as possible. 

As they drifted to sleep, Dave sprawled out next to him and him still catching his breath, he heard the smile in Dave's voice mutter, "Those DVDs weren't overdue on accident, Arnold." 

A smile curved his lips as he drifted to sleep; he'd wipe out the overdue fee in the morning.


End file.
